Battleship
by LeFlemings
Summary: Izaya is cleaning up the attic and finds the game Battleship. He shows Shizuo and they decide to play a few rounds of 'Battleship'. Shizaya/Smut/Lemon/Crack


"Shizu-chan, come up here!" Izaya called excitedly from the attic.

"What?" Shizuo sighed and came up to Izaya. He kneeled down beside the raven-haired and looked at what he had in his hands.

"Look what I've found!" he smiled and blew on the dusty box, making the dust fly to all sides, and also onto Shizuo's shirt and pants. Izaya had decided to clean up their attic and had been through a few boxes. It had taken quite a lot of time since he had stopped every five minutes to look through a photo album or other nostalgic things.

"Battleship?" Shizuo mumbled confused. "Yes? Why is that important?"

"You know.. Wanna play battleship, Shizu-chan?" Izaya said smugly.

"Oh, you wanna play battleship?" Shizuo smirked.

"I sure do. Maybe take a rest in the harbour, ne?"

"Sure, that'd be fun. It's been a while since we played battleship." Shizuo smiled and rose from the wooden floor again. He brushed his knees off.

"It sure has. Let's get down from here then." He smirked and also rose from the floor, brushing his clothes off. "Let's go~" he hummed as he went past Shizuo, he ran his hand over his shoulder blades and went to the ladder.

"Yeah." The blonde followed the raven-haired down into the living room. "You wanna play in here?"

"Oh I don't care where we play it. As long as we get to fire some cannons ~." He smirked and sat down on the couch, placing the game on the table.

"Okay. I just want you to be comfortable." Shizuo shrugged.

"Why, thank you, sweetheart."

"Alright, how are we going to do this?" Shizuo mumbled and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, you want to show me just how good you are at handling battleships, right? Then let's get this game started. We can even play more than one round of battleship if you'd like." He smirked.

"Really? I'll win each round for sure." The blonde chuckled.

"Sure, sure." He chuckled. "So, wanna take a rest in the harbour? Fire some cannons? Play the game?"

"Geez, let's just get started." Shizuo mumbled and sat down beside Izaya. He placed a hand on the raven's thigh and pulled it away from the other, making him spread his legs.

"Getting dirty, are we?"

"Just a bit." Shizuo whispered into Izaya's neck. He ran his hand up Izaya's thigh and stopped at the other's crotch, gently brushing his fingers over the private part.

"Nnn.." he moaned lowly. "Let's start the game then." He whispered as he grabbed a hold of Shizuo's shoulder and sat down on the others lap. He stood on his knees and pressed his body against Shizuo's.

The blonde dragged his hand around to Izaya's behind and slipped his hand into Izaya's jeans.

"Mmm.. Shizu-chan~." He moaned and began rubbing his lower half against Shizuo's chest. "Nnn.."

"Ahh.." Shizuo moaned and ran his hand under Izaya's boxers, placing a teasing finger at Izaya's entrance.

"Getting ready to rest?" Izaya said seductively. He bent down, arching his back, and nipped teasingly on the tip of Shizuo's ear.

"You think your harbour has room for my battleship?" Shizuo smirked.

"Of course." He said with the tip of his ear between his teeth. "Always has~."

"Guess I'll have to expand it just a bit, just to be sure." Shizuo whispered teasingly as he carefully slipped his finger into Izaya's entrance.

"Ah.." Izaya let go of Shizuo's ear as he moaned. Instead he began planting soft kisses on Shizuo's neck and jaw.

"Mm.." Shizuo let out as he slipped his finger further in.

"Mm.." he groaned against Shizuo's neck and tightened his grip on his shoulders. "I love you, you stupid protozoan." He whispered between kisses.

"Love you more." Shizuo whispered and added another finger as he started to stretch the tight ring of muscles.

"Ah.. Shizu-chan~." He moaned and ran his hands down the blonde's chest.

"Feels good?" Shizuo mumbled and continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Izaya.

"Stupid question." He chuckled, though it sounded more like small moans. "But yes, it feels really good. Mmn." He whispered into his ear. He slid a hand back up to hold onto Shizuo's shoulder while the other slid down to his forming erection; he squeezed it through the soft material of his pants, while continuing to kiss his neck.

"Mmh.." Shizuo moaned as he dragged his free hand to Izaya's zipper and unzipped his pants. He managed to pull the jeans halfway down to Izaya's thighs. His boxers followed short after.

"Oh my." Izaya chuckled and began rubbing his palm against Shizuo's arousal.

"Nice battleship." Shizuo whispered as his free hand wrapped around Izaya's semi-hard cock, slowly pumping him.

"Ah.. Oh.." he moaned. "Knew you'd like it. Hnn.. Like always." He moved up a bit to lock lips with the blonde.

"Mmh.." Shizuo moaned and increased the pace of the fingering and the pumping.

"Nnhmmm.. You plan on making me start? Hnn.. you know, firing the first cannon?" he whispered smugly between hot, passionate kisses.

"Yeah.. hnn.. you start." Shizuo breathed out.

"How generous of you." He mewled softly as Shizuo hit a good spot.

"Of course." Shizuo smirked and dug his digits deeper into Izaya, hoping to hit his sweet spot. His other hand pumped harder on Izaya's member.

"Ahh.. Shizu-chan is such a dirty little boy." He moaned and kissed Shizuo's jaw line.

"I think you're dirtier than me, _Izaya~._" Shizuo smirked.

"No possible way, _dear_."

"You will be in a minute." Shizuo mumbled and pulled his fingers out of Izaya. He let go of his cock and pushed him down on the couch. The blonde pulled Izaya's jeans off and let them fall to the floor.

"I'm afraid you'll have to convince me." He smirked.

"Don't worry." Shizuo smirked and undid his own pants. He pulled them off and let them fall to the floor.

Izaya sat up and pulled Shizuo's boxers down, "Now _that's _what I call a battleship ready for battle."

"Mhmm.." Shizuo hummed and pushed Izaya back down. "You still haven't started." Shizuo smirked and wrapped his fingers around Izaya's cock, pumping it.

"Mnn.. I'm not firing that easily." He smirked.

"Oh, really?" Shizuo whispered and increased the pace. He leaned over Izaya and nibbled at his neck.

"Oh, yes." He mewled. He put a hand on the back of Shizuo's head and wrapped his fingers into his hair, gently nuzzling his scalp. "Nnn.." he bit his lower lip and curled his toes as he felt something in his abdomen tickle. That wonderful feeling he always had right before he would cum.

"Mmm." Shizuo hummed and licked the soft skin.

"Ah!" he moaned as he suddenly came. "Oh.. God.."

"That's better." Shizuo moaned teasingly as he kissed the other's neck. He removed his hand from the other's cock.

"Your turn." He dared. "Or maybe you'd rather go to the harbour?"

"Ah, I think your harbour needs some company." Shizuo whispered as he pulled back and lifted Izaya's legs up to his shoulders.

"You think so?" he smirked.

"I know so." Shizuo chuckled and positioned himself behind Izaya. The blonde dragged his hands down to Izaya's opening and slipped his thumbs in, stretching the muscles again.

"Oh.. Oooh.." Izaya moaned, throwing his head back into the pillow.

Satisfied with the moaning, Shizuo pulled his thumbs out and replaced them with his cock. "Ahh.."

"Oh, fuck.." Izaya groaned. "Now that's what I call big." He teased. "Fuck, it's huge." He moaned.

"Surprised?" Shizuo smirked and pushed himself further in.

"No matter how ma-_aa_-ny times we do this, you never fail to supri-_iise_ me." He moaned.

"Maybe it.. mm.. grows an inch after every time." Shizuo moaned out.

"That would be bad. Ah.. Then it would be a mile wide by now." He grinned.

"Aha.. ha.." Shizuo half-chuckled half-moaned. "I wonder if your harbour can take it." Shizuo mocked and pushed himself in as far as he could go.

"Uuuuuhh.." Izaya sucked in a deep breath through his teeth. "It can take anything you can come up with."

Shizuo immediately started rocking his hips back and forth, thrusting in and out of Izaya.

"Oh! C5!" he moaned.

"Nope." Shizuo chuckled and continued to fuck the other harder and harder.

"Ffff… fuck.. Your turn, honey."

"Ahh.. B….. 3." Shizuo moaned.

"Nope. Nothing." He smirked. "Ah.. Uhh.." he moaned as Shizuo hit his sweet spot. "Right there.. Mm.."

"Oh, what number's that?" Shizuo chuckled. He moaned as he increased his pace.

"That's cheating, Shizu-chan. I wont, arhhn.. tell you that." He smirked.

"No?" the blonde smirked. "Your.. mmmh.. turn." Shizuo moaned.

"A2."

"Ah.. nope." Shizuo moaned. He gently grabbed the other's cock and started pumping him as he continued to fuck his brains out.

"Hnn… Oh well, better luck next time. Your turn." He smiled. "Ah!" he arched his back.

"Damn.. what is that number?" Shizuo smirked as he continued to hit the same spot. "A5.." he moaned.

"Ahh.. Nope. Not quite." He groaned. Shizuo almost had him. It felt amazing. "G3."

"Arh.. fuck.. mm.. close, but no." the blonde groaned. "A4.." Shizuo whispered.

"Ah!" he moaned loudly, back arched and toes curled while he threw his head back in the cushions as he came.

"Ahh.. perfect." Shizuo smiled. "Your… hnn.. turn." Shizuo, himself, was so close to coming but he wanted Izaya to come first.

"Uhhh… Then, ah.. I'll tak- oh fuck." He moaned, feeling wonderful in the afterglow of his orgasm plus the feeling of Shizuo who kept thrusting into him. "D4."

Shizuo thrust one last time and then kept still, feeling the orgasm hitting him. "Ahh.." he moaned out.

"Ha, ah!" Izaya moaned as he was filled with Shizuo's hot cum. "Got you." He smirked.

"Ah, yeah." He moaned. "Another round?" he smirked.

"Of course. I'm not done with you yet."

"Like I.. mmh.. told you. I'll win each round, for sure." Shizuo chuckled.

"No way. You're going down this time." He grinned.

"Tch." Shizuo snorted and pulled out of the other. He grinned as he swiftly pulled Izaya off of the couch and dragged him over to the dining table. He lay him down on his back on the wooden table and spread his legs. "Ready?" Shizuo asked as he pushed himself back in again, not waiting for an answer from the other male.

"Oooh.. Apparently, yes." He chuckled.

"Mmh.." Shizuo moaned again. He grinded against Izaya's opening, earning obscene moans from the other. "So, am I starting this round.. then?" he mumbled.

"Yes. Ah.."

"Hnn.. B9."

"Nope. Harder~." He moaned. "H1."

"Ahh, no." Shizuo mumbled and increased the pace, slamming into Izaya. "Ahh, fuck.." he moaned. "C6."

"Nope! Uuuh!" he arched his back. "H5."

"No-.." Shizuo breathed out. "G7."

"No, L6-Ahhhnnm!" he moaned loudly.

"Ha.. ah.." Shizuo moaned. "Not quite." The blonde increased the pace and searched for that sweet spot again. "Arrhh.. D…5." He breathed out, panting.

"No, G7. Oh, fuck!" he threw his head back.

"Hnn…." Shizuo was having a hard time holding back his orgasm. "No.." he said, feeling exhausted. "B4." He breathed out.

"Nope. Ah.. A7." Izaya panted and grabbed the edge of the table hard as he bit his lip. God, he was close! But he had to win this round! He couldn't let Shizuo win again.

"Urrhh.. No.." he said through gritted teeth. [I'm not losing to you!] Shizuo thought as he grabbed both Izaya's hands and laid them above his head, pinning them down with one hand. His other hand wrapped around Izaya's hardened cock and started pumping. "Come on.." Shizuo mumbled. "B3!" he exclaimed as he was getting closer to his climax.

"Arh!" Izaya moaned and clenched his fists. "No, not yet. You're cheating, Shizu-chan! C10!" he groaned.

Completely ignoring Izaya he continued 'cheating' as the other put it. "Hnn.. fucking shit!" Shizuo groaned. "Noou.." Shizuo gasped, pumping harder on Izaya's cock. "F1!" whispered. Damn, he was close. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"No, D8." Izaya too was beginning to have a hard time holding back his cum. He was very close to coming, but he really wanted to have Shizuo come first.

"Fuck!" Shizuo exclaimed as he came, filling Izaya up to the brim. "Arrrh.." he moaned out. He let go of Izaya's hands and cock and swiftly pulled out of him, collapsing on top of him. "Damn it.." he panted.

Izaya came the minute Shizuo came and relaxed a bit, limps shaking slightly from pleasure. "Oh, fuck.. Ah.. I won."

"Ahnnn.." Shizuo panted. "You were… lucky." He moaned as he felt like his legs would give in. "Arhh, geez.." Shizuo breathed out and slipped off of Izaya and sat down on the floor, still panting.

Izaya slipped off of the table and sat down too, looking at his exhausted boyfriend. "You alright, honey?" he panted with a smile on his face.

"Arrh, hate to admit it.. but you pushed me over the edge… hnn.. this time." The blonde panted heavily.

"Exactly." He grinned and kissed Shizuo's collar.

"Arrh.. just… let me.. relax a bit.." Shizuo continued to pant.

"Of course, dear." He slid up to sit on the blonde's lap and wrapped his legs around him. "The couch is a mess." He chuckled.

"Hnn.. I think you're a mess." Shizuo mumbled, smirking. He took a deep breath and gently pushed Izaya to the floor. "Another round?"

"You know me so well."

LINE

Signe: Omg.. I must admit I really like this story! :D Review! ;D  
Christine: Inspiration: 13 going on 30. You gotta watch that movie xD it's a chick flick, but it's goooood. So, yeah. Review, review, review… oh and…. Review! :D


End file.
